


Hands

by Ramtops_Witch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Facials, M/M, Smut, Stocks, Teasing, abuse of an innocent apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramtops_Witch/pseuds/Ramtops_Witch
Summary: Merlin was quite possibly the only person in Camelot to get thrown in the Stocks for groping the Crown Prince in Public





	

Merlin’s hands had a mind of their own. That was the only explanation he could come up with. His mother has always warned him that his smart mouth would get him trouble, but she was wrong (sorry mum). It was his hands. The traitorous, immoral hands that didn’t care if they were in the middle of a banquet. In front of the entire court. Oh no, all those damn hands cared about was how delicious Arthur’s muscled thighs looked in the fawn-colored breeches. And thus were compelled to investigate those thighs. Thoroughly.

Merlin was probably the only person in history to be thrown in the stocks for groping the Crown Prince in public. At least he could be happy in the knowledge that his shame was lessened by Arthur’s insistence that they keep this quiet. And that Merlin should, therefore, be thrown in stocks that were located in the prince’s chambers.

Naked. And rubbed down with oil. So that his skin glowed in the firelight. And then Arthur (the evil, evil bastard) sat in his fur covered chair. And stared at him. He didn’t move. He ignored anything Merlin tried to say until it apparently got annoying, and then stuck an apple in his mouth and informed Merlin that unless he wanted to find out what it would be like to actually be spanked with a sword, he wouldn’t spit the apple out.

This was apparently then a sign for the prince to sit back and slowly eat the rest of his dinner. All while staring at Merlin.

It really wasn’t fair. No one should be able to turn anyone else on by staring at them. Prince or not. And then, to not do anything. He was right there! Naked and trapped and covered in oil and in the perfect position to…do nothing. Because clearly, he had no idea of what two men may or may not get up to. Anyone who said otherwise was telling vicious, vicious lies.

Finally. FINALLY! Arthur finished his meal, and a cup of wine in hand walked over to Merlin. He circled Merlin, looking for all the world like a lion circling his prey. “So. My ever troublesome manservant. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“MMMph.” He wasn’t stupid enough to spit the apple out just because he’d been asked a question.

“Oh. You’re sorry. Is that what you’re saying?”

Merlin gave Arthur his very best pleading puppy eyes.

“Are you sorry you touched me, ran your coarse, servant hands up my thighs and fondled me? Or are you sorry that you were too stupid to do it in a way that would keep you from getting caught? Too stupid to drop something on the floor. Crawl under the table and…service your prince. For once.”

Merlin really wasn’t responsible for it if he whimpered at this. At all.

“Are you sorry that you embarrassed me in front of the entire court, or that you didn’t get a chance to find out how my cock felt…tasted?”

Merlin felt the apple start to give under the desperate clenching of his teeth. He would not make any begging or pleading noises. He would not. He had some…pride.

He had no pride.

“You know, I’m really not sure what to do with you, Merlin. I mean, here you are, at my mercy. And demonstrably willing. I could just keep you here. Fuck your arse when I’m bored. Use your mouth as you remained. Helpless.” He stood directly in front of Merlin during this. Crotch practically brushing up against the apple.

Arthur resumed his circling, “But then. That would be a reward wouldn’t it? Since you’re apparently such a slut for me…you’d relish the chance to get my cock in you. And you do need to be punished.”

He stepped back and undid his breeches. “But of course, my pleasure is what matters. Isn’t it?” He took out his half hard cock. Merlin was not staring at it. Ugly things anyway. He…

Arthur’s hand began to slide up and down his cock. Slowly, and then more quickly. Hard, quick motions. Merlin could only stare greedily as the prince pleasured himself right before Merlin’s face. The fawn breeches that had caused the trouble in the first place were barely lowered enough to allow Arthur’s hand the room it needed to work. He had retained his tunic, even the cloak he’d worn to the banquet.

Arthur came on Merlin’s face with barely a groan, splashing Merlin and the apple with warm liquid. Merlin groaned around the evil, evil apple.  
“Now. If you’re a good boy and don’t spit that apple out, I’ll let you suck me off tomorrow.” The ever-magnanimous prince assured him before removing his cloak, tunic and boots, and climbing into his bed. Where he promptly fell asleep in the warm, soft blankets.

Merlin knelt on the cold stone floor, naked as the day he was born. And really wished he wasn’t too horny to resent him right now.


End file.
